


Aviary(ABO)

by alyssazhang



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: ABO, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Imprisonment, Incest, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, underage sexual content mentioned, 总之就是一篇没有下限的黄色废料
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssazhang/pseuds/alyssazhang
Summary: A ! Arthur Pendragon  A ! Uther Pendragon   O ! Vortigern Pendragon ，配对是Arthur／Vortigern和Uther／Vortigern；叔侄和兄弟预警，强迫x行为，道具，未成年x行为提及；所有重要角色黑化，作者开了脑洞所以角色解读请奇，极度ooc，极端O权主义和仇A言论预警私设：诱导发情持续时间短，只有几个小时。alpha只在omega发情的情况下发情。全部剧情：Arther决定潜入皇宫刺杀他的皇叔，alpha国王Vortigern。却在对峙时无意中释放了过多的信息素（pwp不需要讲道理！）





	1. 上

1  
空气中是葡萄酒的醇厚与香甜，不是烈酒，却醉人的要命，其间又夹杂着玫瑰的香气，比自然花香又浓郁的多。

Arther在妓院长大，一瞬间就能识别出这是什么，是omega发情时候的信息素。

他的仇人，他的皇叔，他的王，跌坐在厚厚的长毛地毯上，无力地依靠在床边，手中的剑跌落到脚边。他眼眶发红，眼神中满是愤怒和绝望。

Arther是个强大的alpha，他已经习惯利用自己极具侵犯性和压迫力的信息素在对峙时获得优势，打败挑衅的混混或割下维京人的胡子。

只是他没想到，英格兰的王居然是omega，还是一个被标记的omega。

就在刚才，他潜入Vortigern的寝殿，Vortigern从床上惊醒，从床头抽出利剑，他的神情间有明显的慌乱，却依然保持尊贵威仪的气场。

“你一定就是Arther了。”Vortigern靠他的剑认出了他。“你有你母亲冰蓝色的眼睛和金色的头发。”

“那你一定知道我是为什么而来的了。”复仇的渴望让他下意识的释放了更多的信息素。然后他的皇叔变了脸色。这是一切的开始。

他知道这是他杀掉Vortigern的好时机，甚至或许是唯一的机会。但他绝不相信自己能对一个发情的omega下手。

总之，无论如何他不能再待下去了，欲望从他的小腹和胸膛喷薄而出，omega用沙哑的声音叫他的名字，用甜美的信息素引诱他，他的眼眶比刚才还红，就像哭过一样，交配的欲望折磨着他，挫光了他所有的自尊与骄傲，使他的眼里只剩对alpha的渴求。Arther发现，摘掉冰冷残暴的面具，他的王拥有惊世的美貌。

他还只穿着银白的睡袍，薄薄的丝绸根本遮不住身体的潮红，从敞开的领口倾泻而出。Arther没有发现自己正直直地盯着Vortigern的脖子，也没有发现双腿偷偷背叛了自己的理智，一步一步朝地毯上的omega走去。

即使有着坚毅的线条，Vortigern的嘴唇依然柔软温暖，是允许Arther肆意践踏的信号。Omega被吻得喘不过气来，他从喉咙里发出呜咽，手指紧紧地揪着Arther胸口的衣服，分不清是拒绝还是催促。Arther放过了他，贪婪地朝颈后那个香气的源头埋去。只不过是一次临时标记。Arther将自己的信息素注入在他身下扭动着身体的Vortigern，空气中的酒精味愈加浓郁，那是Arther的信息素的味道，烈性的白兰地，和他父亲一样。Arther突然想起幼时，父亲和叔叔隔几个月会去遥远的行宫打猎，从不带走任何女眷，也从不带回任何猎物。

“满足我，我亲爱的侄子。”Vortigern打断了他，他的手像蛇一样从Arther的小腿爬上去，熟练地仿佛做过无数次。

Arther将Vortigern抱上了床，他薄薄的丝绸睡衣上已经有了一滩深色的水迹。仅仅是用手指隔着湿透的布料去戳弄他丰腴的臀部，都能引起omega无法克制的呻吟。他掀开Vortigern的袍子，那两条雪白的大腿正紧紧地并在一起扭动摩擦，企图缓解情欲的热潮。从臀缝处挤出透明的液体使整个丰满的臀都覆盖着水光，足以让任何一个alpha丧失理智。

Arther穿了便于行动的潜行服，全脱下来很难，掏出胯下坚硬的巨物却过于容易了。眼前的画面是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，让他完全缠绕在omega用甜美的信息素编织的网中了。他向来是温柔的情人，这次却连扩张都略过，直挺挺锲入充血的深红肉穴。

即使在这样狼狈的场景下，omega也像天鹅一样优雅地扬起脖子。他的贵气刻在骨子里，是任何污蔑都撼动不了的。他们在进入的那一刻同时发出呻吟。情潮来势汹汹，性器流了够多的液体却来不及扩张到合适进入的宽度，湿润柔软的内壁紧紧地绞着入侵者，仿佛要榨干它的最后一滴血汗。

Arther也和Vortigern一样满头大汗了。他们都过于急切了，甚至没有调整到合适动作的姿势就开始了性爱。Arther强壮得像狮子，他紧绷的肌肉铁浇铸一般地不可撼动。而Vortigern柔软妩媚地像一滩水，他无力地趴在床上，腰被身后的Arther按着——那一定会留下很久的淤青。alpha的腰有节奏地律动着，力道之大仿佛要把Vortigern捅个对穿。Vortigern丰满地臀被撞击出一阵阵臀浪，而臀间已经因为一次次顶上alpha金色的耻毛和没脱下的织物而发红了。

Vortigern很快射了，他还流着眼泪，呻吟和喘息突然都没了声音。Arther只觉得阴茎被更加用力的裹紧了，他像大型猫科动物一样从喉咙发出呜咽。高潮后的Vortigern脱了力，几乎挂在Arther的阴茎上。Arther抽出阴茎，将他在床上翻了个面，然后抱起他一条还在抽动的大腿，露出那个正往外流着细腻泡沫和透明液体的深红洞穴，再一次捅了进去。

发情期的omega永远不知满足。他被Arther操得在光滑的水貂皮草上不停向后滑，又被蛮横地掐着腰拖回来，重新撞到Arther身上。饥渴的肉穴将整根肉棒都吸进去，贪婪得仿佛连那对囊袋也不放过。Vortigern揪住床单，那上面的蕾丝的纹绣几乎要被揉碎，他的呼喊一声高过一声，带着哭腔和破碎地节奏，到最后他只能张着嘴，却发不出什么声音。他的眼里布满血丝，像上好的黑曜石一样美丽闪耀却没有神采。

Arther不应该进入Vortigern的生殖腔，但是他这么做了，omega的本能使Vortigern像个婊子一样夹紧大腿和后穴引诱他。Arther也不应该在Vortigern里面成结，但他也这么做了。被情欲淹没的omega除了发出动听的声音之外什么也做不了。

连续而强烈的高潮榨干了Vortigern所有的力气。Arther逐渐恢复了理智，他放下Vortigern的大腿，他的皇叔就像一个破损的性奴一样大张着大腿，毫无保留地暴露出被凌虐过的性器官。他的睡袍被掀到胸脯以上，扯的破碎不堪。胸膛和脖子上的红潮还未褪尽，腰间和大腿根处乱七八糟的指印已经开始变成青色，被撞的通红的大腿内侧和臀缝还涂满透明和不透明的液体，还在张合的小穴里流出夹着精液的粘稠液体，将他屁股下面的水貂毛粘在一起，整个画面淫靡得过分。

他就这么被扔在整张被毁掉的水貂皮草上，甚至连眼睛都没闭上就昏睡过去。绛紫色的皮草衬得他肤白胜雪，若不是红肿的嘴唇和腰胯的淤青和精液，他几乎纯洁美丽得不似凡人。

他玷污了他。Arther想。或者他本来就是个婊子。

他穿好裤子，半跪下来，诚挚地吻了Vortigern垂下的手背。

“之后再见了，皇叔。”

TBC

2  
Vortigern杀掉了当晚寝殿所有的守卫，罪名是渎职。他得知叛乱的暴民烧光了他的白兰地，那是Arther对他下流的挑衅。他的愤怒从那个晚上起到达了顶峰，alpha们以为天地都会臣服在他们的生殖器下。

没有任何alpha能占有他，Uther不能，Arther也不能。哪怕代价是所爱的鲜血。

 

3  
高高的塔楼里，除了中央的大床再没有其他摆设，房间没有任何尖锐或者可能变得尖锐地物品，所有窗户都用铁丝焊上，即使是这样，囚犯的脚也被铁链束缚在地上，最远也只能走到窗边。

英格兰的二月冷的足以冻死驯鹿，屋内却温暖的像草长莺飞的季节。囚犯赤脚踩在厚厚的地毯上，是暖暖的——那是下面有人昼夜不停地用柴火制造着暖气。这是即使上一个昏君指政是也不曾有过的奢侈。Vortigern有些自嘲的想。

他莹白如玉的脚踝被沉重的铁环锁住，即使铁环内部包裹着最柔软的棉花和兔绒，也不免留下浅浅的红色勒痕。他披着雪豹的毛皮，皮草下只有一件单薄的睡袍，靠坐在房间角落里，身边是堆积的书籍和散落的羊皮纸。

阅读，这是这座高塔里囚犯唯一能做到的消遣了。

然而这宝贵的独处很快被打破，Vortigern从木门后传来的脚步声判断出来人。接下来是五分钟的开锁时间。Vortigern低着头，一字不漏地阅读着眼前的爱尔兰民间传说。然而每落下一道锁，他的心就往下沉一点

最后一道锁落到地上，那人裹挟着寒风踏步进来，门外的守卫关上门，敬职敬责地开始锁上那一道道锁。

“你应该多穿一点，皇叔。毕竟你的身体不如以前了。”金发的大块头脱下他粘着雪花的大氅，又脱掉棉衣。显然屋里的温度对于他来说过热了。他不由分说的牵起Vortigern的手。那双手冰凉的吓人。

Vortigern没有试图抽回手，他清楚这是徒劳。Arther将火热的嘴唇印上Vortigern发白的指关节，仿佛是要试图让他的身体温暖起来。

Vortigern对这样温情默默的姿势感到无所适从。他已经被囚禁半年了，或者一年，也或者只有两个月。监狱生活回让人丧失对时间的感知，这是真的。当那把剑刺入自己身体的那一刻，他就以为一切都结束了。不幸的是没有。他昏迷了小半个月，一个女法师拼尽全力将他拖回这地狱，自然是他亲爱的侄子下的令。总之，在这段不短的时间里，Arther每天都会爬上高塔，大部分时候是来操他，也有的时候他只是坐在静静地盯着自己看。

Vortigern在地狱中长成，愤怒和冷漠使他安心，而温情反而只能换得他的冷漠，或唤起他的愤怒。但他的面容依旧如一滩寒冬里的一滩死水，只是抽回了自己的手，拢了拢挂在肩上的兽皮。

Arther掐住Vortigern消瘦下来的下颚，贤明的君王终于露出残忍的利齿。他吮吸着Vortigern苍白干裂但柔软丰满的嘴唇，像维京人吮吸最肥美的牡蛎。他用舌做刀，撬开Vortigern紧闭的齿关，长驱直入地扫荡着他毫无准备的口腔。Vortigern的脸颊很快就出现了不正常的红晕，一个短暂的接吻就能击垮他羸弱的身体，他急促地喘着气，几乎要窒息过去。

“我想要你，全部的你。”

 

他们没能撑到床上，就着发霉的书堆干了起来。Arther搂着Vortigern的腿弯，粗暴的一拽，皇叔的屁股就撞上了他的大腿。他的睡袍下空无一物，因为刚刚的动作都滑倒身后，露出两条丰满的大腿。臀肉还在颤动，两瓣挤在一起的软肉缝隙中已经开始渗出液体。

Arther没动手扩张。他们昨晚才做过，白皙的皮肤上的淤青和红印还在昭示着昨天甚至更早的罪证。Vortigern的后穴保持着适度的柔软和开放，并且因为alpha的信息素而变得湿润不堪。Arther将发红的龟头挤进臀缝，滑进omega被操的软熟的洞里。

Vortigern几乎没有发出声音，Arther只恍惚听到几声小猫一样的嘤咛。他厌恶这样的Vortigern，明明是在男人身下承欢的婊子，却一副清高自持的模样，仿佛是坐在大殿的王座上，而不是他的阴茎上。Arther发了狠，他熟悉Vortigern的生殖器就像熟悉他的小金库。他分毫不差地撞上那个令Vortigern疯狂的点，一次又一次。直到Vortigern端庄美丽的面具终于出现了裂痕，冰雪的女王被情热融化，从眼角落下泪来，烫得国王铁铸的心滋滋作响。

Vortigern的大腿被Arther紧紧抱在身侧，他们结合的地方滴下液体，打湿了一张不知道从哪里掉出来的羊皮纸。尽管主人有多么不情愿，omega的生殖器还是忠实地扮演好自己的角色，一层一层紧密吸附在Arther火热的阴茎上。Arther俯下身去亲吻Vortigern白生生的胸膛上的红晕。Vortigern的乳头尤其敏感，禁不起吮吸这一程度的刺激，他无力地推拒着Arther金黄色的脑袋，喉咙里终于泄出颤抖的呜咽。但Arther显然不打算就这样放过他，他用牙齿轻轻咬住脆弱的乳尖并来回扯动。omega哭出了声，Arther只觉得身下的小穴疯狂的咬紧了自己，手中绵软的大腿也变得僵硬。

“如果你生了孩子，这里会流出奶吗？”

Omega尖叫着射了出来，他或许还喊着“不”。但是这有什么用呢，他没能阻止alpha把精液全部灌进他的肚子里。可怜的囚犯什么也阻止不了，甚至没法保留他最后一点尊严。或许他应该感谢Arther没有像之前那样把精液射到他的脸上或者嘴里，然后逼着他咽下去。

Vortigern还在试图把睡袍拉下来，遮住斑驳的小腹和大腿，Arther已经把他抱起来放到床上去了。还掉着眼泪的中年男人像煮熟的虾一样颤抖着蜷缩起来，Arther为他塞好被子，从后面抱住他，抚摸他还潮湿着的小腹。

“你要生下我的孩子，Vortigern。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

4  
Vortigern带着失望醒来了。不知道从什么时候开始入睡对他来说变成了对死亡的期待，而苏醒则是落空的绝望。他真实地感到肉体的酸痛和虚弱，以及灵魂的空洞。

死神在暗处嘲讽地笑，听起来像壁炉里柴火在燃烧。

意外的，他的体温不低，或许是因为他小火炉一样的侄儿严丝合缝地把他锁在怀里，又或许这是他发情的前兆。

“你认出这个地方了吗？Vortigern？”Arther很快发现他的苏醒，他把怀里的人搂的更紧了。Vortigern睁开眼，发现在昏睡时他已经被时运到一个新的牢房。更宽敞华丽，也更令人恐惧。

“我费了很大的功夫让这里看起来和十五年前一摸一样。”

确实是很大的功夫。天花板熟悉的纹饰刺痛了他眼睛，这座行宫在被他亲手烧毁时，尖叫着的火烟点亮了整个夜空，即使是夜晚也能清晰地看见那些往日精致优雅的雕刻和壁画变成狰狞的黑烟，挣扎逃逸的模样。

现在，那些雕刻和壁画又好好的挂在了墙上，甚至连磨损的程度都和那时一摸一样，仿佛神祗逆转了时间。

神祗用他不容置喙的口气传达旨意：“现在，让我们来看看这个房间的哪一个角落没有你和Uther做爱的痕迹。”

即使Vortigern的生理期已经乱的一塌糊涂，Guinevere还是设法推算出了他下一次发情的时候。Arther按时带他来了这里，这个昔日里Vortigern和Uther曾度过无数次发情期的行宫。

Vortigern的拒绝被吞噬在Arther火一样的吻里。白兰地味的信息素像海啸一样席卷过Vortigern的每一寸皮肤，omega体内的情潮也一阵一阵地涌上海岸，他已经发情了。

Arther的手指捅进Vortigern已经湿润的生殖器，单刀直入地冲着那块熟悉的地方挤压揉弄。Vortigern感到理智被逐渐抽离，情欲不可抑制地侵入整个意识。他的阴茎率先背叛了自己，颤颤巍巍地立起来，Arther捏住它，用粗暴的手法逼出皇叔的尖叫。

他进入了他。用最传统的方式，掰开他的大腿，捧着他的臀，缓慢而坚定。他的皇叔消瘦了许多，唯独屁股还丰满柔软。他们没日没夜的做爱，雌穴却依然紧致有弹性。

天生就适合性爱的婊子。Arther的心里全是火，带着怒气捅进去。

“Uther过去也是这样操你的吗？”他不明白这莫名的愤怒从何而来，或许厌恶Vortigern是个真正的婊子，或许他嫉妒自己父亲曾经长久的占有Vortigern，或许他怨恨自己错过了Vortigern青春美丽的过去，那些发生在这座行宫的性爱，充斥着最放荡的叫喊和最下流的幻想。

“求你了，别这样……”Vortigern的脸颊火烧一样的红，他嘴里发出下意识的拒绝的声音，大腿却热情地夹上了侵犯者的腰。发情使omega丧失了所有的尊严和理智，完全臣服于alpha的阴茎下。

看吧，他是个多么狐媚的婊子，大殿上冷酷无情的皇帝，在床上的时候却发出这样淫荡软弱的渴求，逼着alpha更狠的操他。

Arther松开手，任凭Vortigern雪白的屁股摔在床单上，性器“啵”的一声从omega的小穴里滑出，那处糜软的肉还张合着，不停地往外流水。

Vortigern睁开被泪水浸湿的眼睛，疑惑的样子就像未经人事的少年，他的小腿还恋恋不舍地磨蹭着Arther的腰，企图让他更快更深地进入自己。但是Arther挪开了作乱的莹白脚踝，像暴君一样发号施令：“求我。”

Vortigern又开始了绵软的祈求，混合着“求你了”“我想要”和断断续续的哭泣。他湿透了的臀在床单上磨蹭着，双腿大张着，高高地向alpha抬起他的胯部。Arther的阴茎翘的更高，但他无动于衷。

Vortigern失去了耐心，他翻过身，膝盖跪地，献祭一般撅起自己肥美的屁股。他用手指将小穴拉的更开，向自己的主人摇尾乞怜。

Arther用手抚摸着白生生的臀肉“告诉我，你是个婊子吗？”

Vortigern因为alpha的触碰颤栗不止，他的声音都在颤抖“是的，是的。我是个婊子。”

一道清脆的掌掴声在空荡的房间响起，随后是Vortigern高亢的媚叫。他晃动地更厉害了。

“我是的婊子！你的婊子！”他哭着喊Arther的名字，或许是Uther的。然后alpha的性器重重地锲进了他的身体。

Vortigern没了声响，只是身子抖个不停。他立马就高潮了。

Arther一刻不停地撞击着omega通道深处的入口。高潮后的Vortigern软烂地像一块破布仍人摆布，并一声不停地因为Arther的撞击而浪叫着。

Alpha终于撞开了紧闭着的生殖腔，将滚烫的精液浇在孕育生命的温床。他挺直身子，将omega的屁股抬高，确保没有液体从合不上的小穴中流出。但他大可不必这么做，贪婪的生殖腔把每一滴精液都吞了下去。

情潮涌上来淹没了Vortigern的头顶，就像无数次被潮水窒息的噩梦一样。他的眼前发白，似乎听见有人在叫他，那声音仿佛是来自遥远的水面。

 

————————————Uther摘下最完美的一只玫瑰，放在盛有浓汤和面包的托盘里。他的头发像夜一样黑，未经风霜的面容俊朗而阳光。因为没时间修理，光洁的下巴冒出了一些胡茬。

他带着托盘穿过回廊，来到卧室，空荡荡的行宫中处处都是醇厚的白兰地和玫瑰发酵的味道，那是alpha和omega在发情期欢爱的气息。所有的下人都只在暗处出现，营造出这座行宫只有两人的假象。

另一个人赤裸着趴在金红色的纹绣床单上，只在腰间搭了一层薄纱。他的身形是少年人特有的纤细修长，白生生的屁股对着他，上面还有昨天留下的吻痕和指印。Uther把托盘放在桌上，从后面爬上床，扯下了那层欲盖弥彰的薄纱，露出泛着粉红色的躯体，刚被标记的omega仅仅是闻着自己alpha的味道就又想要了。

Uther亲吻他像玫瑰色的嘴唇：“早上好，我的弟弟。”

 

————————————

 

褐色的卷发被汗水黏在omega湿润的额头上，他扬起头张着嘴，却发不出一点声音，眼泪像断线的珠子不停的从眼角掉下来。行宫里的女仆端着血腥味的盆子走来走去，巫师和助产士握着他的手，一会叫他呼气，一会叫他用力。他挣扎了一整个晚上，直到皱巴巴的小孩从他身体里挤出来，发出第一声啼哭。

Uther的鬓发里已经掺了些许灰白，他抱起还带着血污的女孩凑到Vortigern身边。刚生产完的omega奄奄一息地抽泣着，Uther吻着他汗湿的额头。

Vortigern把啼哭不止的女儿搂在胸前，将自己的乳头塞进女孩的嘴里，小姑娘闭着眼睛开始吮吸。

Uther亲吻着他和他的女儿，但Vortigern的眼泪却不只是为了生产的痛苦，他将身体献给Uther，接受他的标记，甚至为他产子，但能在大殿上受到祭祀祝福的只有另一个金发的女omega。他明明才是Uther最亲近的人，却只能沦为深夜里的情人，行宫中的消遣。

Uther看不见omega流血的心，只看得见他流泪的眼，他说：“我们的女儿要叫Catia，世间一切污秽都无法玷污她的纯洁。”

 

TBC


	3. 下

5  
天气快要暖和起来了，Arther还是为Vortigern猎了一头鹿。那是一头很漂亮的年轻花鹿，毛发柔软而有光泽，轻便保暖，非常适合体弱的孕妇。

即使是厚厚的宫墙也挡不住春天的气息。东方泊来的瓷器里插上山茶和玫瑰，窗外的枯枝冒出了新芽，连宫女们都换上了鹅黄和粉红的裙摆。一切都在孕育着新生。Vortigern被允许在行宫的花园里散步，“这样对你和孩子都好。”Arther说。连Arther也开心了很多，第一次要做爸爸的样子，和二十年前的Uther一样。

只有Vortigern还是死亡的。即使一天中三分之二的时间都在床上，他的眼下还是青灰色的。他看上去又憔悴了不少，但孕育生命的力量使脂肪兢兢业业地在臀部和乳房堆积，以便分娩和哺乳。

Arther像一个称职的丈夫一样抱着Vortigern入睡，用温柔的信息素包裹他。当他闻到空气里糜烂发酵的玫瑰味时，他温柔地和他做爱。他们似乎陷入了一种无言而诡异的默契。Vortigern知道Arther真的想要这个孩子，但这是不可能的。他已经上了年纪了，又几乎死过一回。更何况，他这样恶毒的人是不配再拥有一个孩子的，这个孩子多半会在腹中夭折，不管他愿不愿意。

怀孕的omega不会发情，因为他们一直处于半发情的状态。Vortigern的睡袍和床单的一部分总是濡湿的。傍晚的时候Arther回来，Vortigern正是被欲望折磨到不清明的时候，这样很好，可以省去很多暴力的环节。

Vortigern侧躺在床上，Arther扶着他的腰从后面进入他。Vortigern会抱着肚子小声的喘息，乖顺的样子仿佛一个真正的妻子。于是有时候他们也会更激烈一些。Arther会抬起Vortigern的一侧大腿，让他的整个腹部和生殖器都暴露在出来。或者干脆抱着他的两条腿从正面进入他。omega的乳房被顶的上下摇晃——那一定很痛，因为每当这时Vortigern总是哭叫着用手护住那对雪白柔软的乳房。

过了盛夏开始入秋的时候，Vortigern真的有奶了，乳房也比之前更大了，一只手都不能圈住。每当Arther揉捏它们的时候，雪白的乳肉就会从指缝露出来，乳尖不断渗出带着腥味的奶水。Vortigern就像一颗熟透的水蜜桃一碰就流水，仅仅是玩弄他的乳房就能让他浪叫着高潮。

不管他愿不愿意，孩子最终在十一月的时候出生了，是一个金色头发的小姑娘，Arther给她取名Ivory。Vortigern不明白这是报应还是救赎，但是小孩无暇的笑和对他无意识的依恋让他死水一样的心又起了涟漪。

Arther发现生育后的Vortigern仿佛有什么不一样了，他抱着孩子哺乳时母性的气质使Arther动情不已。他常常趁Vortigern把熟睡的小孩放到摇篮里的时候从后面抱住他。为了不吵醒小孩，Vortigern多半会默许他的胡作非为。他甚至会同意坐到Arther的阴茎上面，好让Arther一边草他一边玩弄他的乳房。

那对胀奶的乳房还是很敏感，在Arther眼前摇晃出雪白的乳浪，乳尖上有没擦干净的奶水，弄的整个乳房都附上一层湿淋淋的水光。Arther用手捧住他们，稍加揉捏，Vortigern就会咬着嘴唇发出压抑的呻吟。Arther再用舌尖舔弄深红色的乳头，Vortigern就会难以抑制的哭出来，并更快更准地在Arther的阴茎上操着自己，肉体拍打出水声甚至盖过了酥媚入骨的喘息。高潮的时候Vortigern甚至会抱住他的后背，依恋又无助的模样足以融化任何alpha铁铸的心肠。

天气转凉了，Arther又为Vortigern猎了好些兽皮，还叫人捕了好些兔子给Ivory做外套。冬天之前他们搬回了温暖的塔楼，只不过四道锁减成了一道，新爸爸显然在要见女儿的时候显然没有耐心多等五分钟。Vortigern看起来好了很多，女儿让让他重新活过来了。alpha再一次用性和生育征服了倔强的omega，故事总是这么完美的结束。

 

6.  
但是活着的Vortigern，野心是他的生命。Arther说的没错，Vortigern是真正的恶魔，恶魔不会从良，恶魔只能被杀死。欲望和同情都是致命的弱点，这样的错误，Vortigern在十五年前就犯过了。

 

End

最后我只想说，没有买卖就没有伤害，抵制动物皮草从你我做起。


End file.
